Lover's Peril
by Diao Lover
Summary: Crappy title but please review! As soon as Oichi and Nagamasa met, they were drawn to each other, it was a connection neither of them could describe but as they were about to get married, Ieyasu kidnaps Oichi for he too desires the woman. Will Nagamasa recuse Oichi? With true love prevail? Or will Ieyasu get his way? Crappy summary but please give it a chance!
1. Chance Encounter

**Here is the 1st chapter of my new SW fic, it will feature all of the SW characters (including the cut ones.) However every character wears their downloadble DW crossover outfit from Warriors Orochi 3, so keep that in mind. I know not many people read these, but this chapter will probs be a short one.**

**Please review! Remember that every character is in their Dynasty Warriors Downloadble Crossover outfit from Warriors Orochi 3. Also enjoy! It will also feature many pairings, but the main one is Oichi and Nagamasa.**

* * *

Oichi was awoken by the sounds of war trumpets and soldiers hurriedly running around. She sat up slowly, she was frustrated at being woken up early. But she knew it was pointless to try and go back to sleep now.

Knowing that the reason why everyone was so busy was most likely because of an attack or invasion. Or something of the sort. She frowned in disgust, ever since she was a little girl she had hated war. But even Oichi had to admit that sometimes war was the only option.

Quickly getting dressed Oichi grabbed her weapon, which she named Sakura Hoops. They were basically a bunch of chakrams stuck together, Oichi quickly rushed out of her bedroom and to where her brother, Nobunaga Oda and his wife Nō.

"Brother what is the meaning of this?!" Oichi demanded, not being her usual self as she was still mad at being woken up. "Yoshimoto Imagawa is marching towards the capital, we are going to meet them at Okehazama and then we will kill the fool."

"Fine I'm coming with you." Oichi stated causing Nō to chuckle and Nobunaga to raise an eyebrow. "Is that so?" Nobunaga asked as Oichi stared, unable to respond. Her brother had always been a mystery even to his sister and his own wife.

"Ooh, this is exciting." Nō stated staring at Oichi, interested that her sister in-law that hated war with a passion was willing to plunge into the depths of hell. Oichi liked her sister even though she had a rather sadistic, slightly insane and murderous personality. But Nō could be an extremely nice person to her.

Oichi walked off to a horse and as she saw Hideyoshi approach her, Oichi imediantly held up her hand and yell. "Don't go near me monkey!" She smiled as she saw the man that honestly looked like a monkey frown in dissapointment.

* * *

Riding on the horse Oichi smiled as searched around to look at the beauty surronding her. "Oh? Hold up." Oichi said gently as she hoped off the horse and approached the dead soldier lying on the ground, with a pike sticking out of his chest.

She frowned and prayed for the soldier as she placed a flower on his chest and showed her respect, her attention was drawn to a beautiful flower hanging on a tree. It was a Wisteria, they were simply her favourite flower.

As she was about to grab it, someone else did. They both gasped in suprise and looked twards the other persons face, Oichi was suprised when she saw it was a handsome young man with blonde hair and had dragon heads on his armour.

The man nervously smiled as he walked towards Oichi extending the flower to her. "Do you like flowers?" He asked, trying to make conversation. "Oichi smiled graciously and as she went to accept it and say her thanks, the man slipped on a flag and went tumbling backwards down the hill.

Oichi stared shocked and as she ran down to see if he was ok, she started laughing as did he. It was an instant connection and both of them felt drawn to each other by a mysterios force. It was as if it was pulling them towards each other, slowly but surely. It was maybe even destiny itself. Is this what fate had planned?

As they talked Oichi learned the man's name, Nagamasa Azai. He was merely 20, one year older then she herself was. "So you are also going to the battle of Okehazama?" Oichi asked, slowly moving towards the man and sat closer to him.

"Yeah, I hate war but I dream of a land of peace, where everyone can be happy and there's no fighting, no deaths. No more war..." Nagamasa said almost dreamily. Oichi smiled. "That is an admiral goal but I'm afraid it'll never happen."

"Maybe, but I believe it can come true. Even if I am a fool to believe it." Nagamasa replied, to which Oichi's mouth opened wide. "Your not a fool, you know." Nagamasa smiled and laughed and the two continued to talk, but a soldier had to interupt them and reminded them of the battle.

And on the journey to the battlefield the two continued to talk, much to Hideyoshi's displeaseure and even Katsuie who himslef also had a crush on Lady Oichi, stared slightly upset but happy for Oichi at the same time.

* * *

**Ok, that's it. I hope it was a nice start to the story. Anyway please review! It'll really make me happy.**


	2. Okehazama

**Here is the next chapter of Lover's Peril. I hope you all enjoy it and review! Also as a notice, I know that this must be annoying, but every character is in their DW crossover downloadble outfit from WO3. As the title suggest this is the Battle of Okehazama, it uses it's SW3 map. But there will be a slight twist at the end..**

**Just a little side note, I intend for this story to be loger then my other SW fic Nene's Last Stand. So for the people that reviewed that, please review this story! But I promise this one will be just as good, if not better then Nene's Last Stand!**

**BlackHreat: Thanks! Don't worry, I will continue it!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks!**

**MorningEmerald: Thanks. Sorry for the mistakes, I don't really reread my writing... About the Hideyoshi thing, I'm basing it off SW3 where she called him monkey and wasn't that nice to him from what I can remember.**

* * *

Oichi and Nagamasa had split up when they arrived at the battlefield. He had joined the defense of the castle while she met with her brother and sister in-law to help with his raid on the Imagawa main camp. Nobunaga laughed when he saw his sister.

"What is it that you desire Oichi?" Nobunaga asked his sister, Oichi answer quickly without any hesitance. "I wish for these wars to end! Brother, I also desire that the land be engulfed with peace! And if I have to join the battlefield to accomplish that goal, then I will!"

"Yes. But the question is can you survive them?" Stated Nō, with a smirk on her face. Oichi didn't respond to the question just as Nō had predicted. "What is it that you want me to do brother?" Oichi said annoyed.

Nobunaga smirked slightly as he said, "Distract the enemies. Eleminate Naomori Ii, that will attract the attention so that me and Nō can raid the enemy camp and come back with Yoshimoto's head."

Oichi merely nodded as her brother and his wife left. She sighed as she searched around the area, she saw Katsuie scold Toshiie for doubting their lord and Hideyoshi telling them that Nobunaga was no fool. Oichi began to fell guilt for the way she treated the monkey during the day.

It was now mid night and the slight fog made it more difficult to see. Quickly praying for the souls atat will be lost in this battle, Oichi charged towards the garrison. Swiftly slaying the guard captain, the gate opened.

"Quick kill her!" Naomori Ii cried out as he foolishly charged towards Oichi, who brung two of her four sakura hoops on her right hand forward, with the bladed hoops continuously spinning.

His eyes widened as he narrowly dived out of the way, and just managed to advoid death. Oichi placed a foot on is stomach. "Nothing personal but it had to be done." Oichi claimed, before looking around her and shouting. "The central garrison is ours!"

"That is Lady Oichi... Such beauty, if only I..." Hiedyoshi said dreamily, only to get hit in the back by Katsuie. "Learn you place! Show some respect boy!" Yelled Katsuie. "Oh, I'm sorry... I..." Hideyoshi trailed off.

Oichi exited the garrison and found herself surrounded. "Let us pray..." Oichi muttered to herself as spun around and sent forward two of her hoops, detaching them from the small circle thay were attached to and that she held. They cut through some of the enemy rank but the enemies kept coming.

"Lady Oichi is in trouble!" Nagamasa stated as he hurried to the resuce. Oichi looked up just int ime to see the ninja Hanzo about to deliver the strike that will end her life, she screamed and closed her eyes.

She hesitantly opened them and to her suprise she saw Nagamasa fling Hanzo away with his lance. "Nagamasa..." Oichi said dreamily as her and Nagamasa locked eyes with each other and feeling a spark, they kissed.

Oichi and Nagamasa got lost in the kiss and forgetting where they were. When they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes, they knew it was love. Only knowing the other for a couple of others, they had already fallen in love.

"Hey you two! This is a battle, save the sweet nothings for later!" Hideyoshi yelled out in jealously, though next to him was Katsuie Shibata who also looked on in jealousy at the two, but he was happy that Oichi was happy.

"Oichi? Who was that ninja?" Nagamasa Azai asked, blushing at both the kiss and from forgetting they were in the middle of a fight. "That was Hanzo Hattori, the ninja of the Tokugawa.." Oichi trailed off as she suddenly remembered something.

"That's it! If I recall, Ieyasu Tokugawa and my brother were old friends... If I sent him a request to defect, he surely would." Oichi said, as Nagamasa smiled and replied. "If you believe it my lady, I'm certain it'll come true."

The two lovers cut through the enemies rank and advanced towards Ieyasu. They swiftly defeated the officer guarding the gate and entered Ieyasu's camp. "Lord Ieyasu, Yoshimotot is doomed. I remember that you have long been friends with my brother, would it not be in your best interest to surrender?"

Ieyasu's face lightened when he saw Oichi, but when he realised she wasn't alone, his smile dissappeared and it turned into a frown when he realised Oichi had fallen in love with the man next to her. A man he recognised as Nagamasa Azai.

"I cannot do that." Ieyasu spoke, secretly and subtly sending a glare at Nagamasa, which he didn't notice but Oichi did. "I owe the Imagawa, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be alive." Oichi was about to demand something when they heard Yoshimoto's cry.

"You big oaf! Let me through! Don't you know who I am!?" The man, Tadakatsu Honda replied. "This is my lord's passage, anyone that wants to pass through here must get through me first!" They heard Yoshimitsu's cry again. "But the camp was ambushed! Nobunaga is going to have my head if you don't let me through!"

"I see, from now on the Tokugawa fight for the Oda!" Ieyasu declared as he marched alongside Oichi and Nagamasa to finish off the Imagawa once and for all. Oichi and Nagamasa held hands as they advanced together.

Yoshimoto cried out in fear as he realised he was surrounded. "I hope you have made peace with this world." Oichi stated as Yoshimoto, looking around desperately kicked his kemari ball and it hit Oichi in the face.

"Oichi!" Nagamasa cried out and shoulder rammed Yoshimoto, knocking him to the ground and pointed his lance at Yoshimoto's neck. "Surrender now, and Nobunaga may allow you to live!" Nagamasa stated as Yoshimoto soon said, "I surrender! I surrender!"

"Is that so?" Nobunaga asked and before he could say anything else Oichi interupted. "I agree with Nagamasa." Nobunaga noticed them holding hands and shared a look with his wife. "Yoshimoto. I will allow you to live if you agree to join my army, or else your head will part from your shoulders." Stated Nobunaga bluntly.

"Oh! Wonderful!" Yosimoto cried out, "Now I can play Kemari and share it with all of you!" Yoshimoto said getting off the floor and talking about his love, amusing Nobunaga. "You did it Nagamasa." Oichi said quietly.

"No we did it." Nagamasa corrected her as they smiled, blissfully unaware of Ieyasu glaring at them, thinking of a couple of schemes to get both the land and Oichi. But first he would have to get Nobunaga and Nagamasa out of the picture.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that the actual battle was pathetic, but hey it was only the first and a mere stepping stone for Oichi and Nagamasa. Anyway please review! As you can see, Yoshimoto survived Okehazama, and he will reappear and is a important character to the plotline.**


	3. The Engagement

**Here is the next chapter! And once again I'd like to thank all those that reviewed! Really encouraged me to write this chapter! You have all given me inspiration! Anyway this chapter lacks action and is more of a dialogue chapter. Also chapter will be kind of sucky, because I'm drawing a blank for it.**

**ThePeacockFeather: Thanks! Don't worry I'll keep updating!**

**MorningEmerald: It doesn't matter if your review is late, just as long as you review! Aww thanks, I was hoping they timed it well. Yep Ieyasu is the villain, liked the little random part of your review.**

**BlackHreat: Hehe thanks, I'm still kinda new at the romance thing so I'm glad that I can write one!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks!**

* * *

Only a few days later after the battle of Okehazama, Nobunaga had gotten Nagamasa and Oichi engaged. Though while it was merely for him to create an alliance and strengthen his army, for Oichi and Nagamasa it was different.

They were truly in love and couldn't be apart for the few days, even having slept in the same bed ever since the battle. And now it was time to announce the engagement to the rest of the Oda retainers and Azai officers.

"This is it Oichi, now we are going to get engaged and soon we'll have a huge wedding." Nagamasa said and Oichi smiled. "I cannot wait my Lord, but I'd rather that we get married in a time of peace, were there are no wars and everyone can be happy."

Nagamasa smiled and the two continued to talk, neither knowing that Nō and Nobunaga were watching and listening to the conversation. "So they plan on getting married in a time of peace? Let's see if they can live long enough to see it." Nobunaga stated while Nō chuckled.

* * *

At the banquet, all of the Oda retainers were sitting at the table drinking, eating and having a good time until Nobunaga interrupted them. "Everyone, I have an announcement, Oichi and Nagamasa have recently been engaged, this secures our alliance with the Azai and I expect you all to treat Nagamasa with respect."

Many people were having mixed reactions at the news, Toshiie and a few others were happy for the couple while Katsuie and Hideyoshi were upset at the news. Kanbei seemed to not care while Nene was congratulating the couple.

But no one was as mad as Ieyasu about it, he was furious he wanted Oichi. But he calmed himself and told himself that soon Oichi would be his and his only. Oichi and Nagamasa smiled to each other as they touched hands and whispered romantic things into the others ear.

After the dinner, everyone left the table, except for Nobunaga who later left, Oichi, Nagamasa and Nō. "Excuse me Nagamasa, but I must go leave. I have to talk to Katsuie about something."

"Ok Oichi, I love you." Nagamasa said, to which Oichi smiled and said it back before leaving. Feeling Nō's eyes on him, Nagamasa turned to look at her and fully recognised her beauty.

Nagamasa then said, "Lady Nō, if I may make a suggestion. A woman of your beauty and stature should not dress the way you do. It's not right. It's... It's sinful."

Nō laughed and replied, "You think this dress is sinful? You should see what I'm wearing underneath..." Nagamasa then stuttered out his answer, "C-can I? Please...?" Nō laughed and then left.

Meanwhile Oichi was talking to Katsuie. "Lord Shibata I know this is hard on you, I am well aware of your crush on me." Oichi stated and Katsuie almost spit out his drink. "What crush?! I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Oichi smiled, nodded and left. Knowing that Katsuie was too stubborn to admit his feelings. Not that she cared, as she walked past she heard Hideyoshi mutter something. "Oh, if only Oichi had eyes for me..."

"What did you say honey?!" Oichi heard Nene scold as her husband tried to make some lie, "I was... Uh... Complementing your beauty!" Oichi chuckled as she heard Nene's reply, she liked the ninja even if her husband annoyed Oichi.

Elsewhere Nobunaga approached Ieyasu. "Not having a good time, Ieyasu?" Nobunaga asked and his voice hinted that he knew what Ieyasu was planning. "Oh no, I'm having a great time!" Lied Ieyasu, who inwardly was hoping that Nobunaga didn't know what he was planning.

"Is that so...?" Nobunaga said as he walked away slowly but he soon called over his shoulder. "Oh and Ieyasu, I won't be needing your assistance for the coming battle. The Azai and I should be able to handle it."

Ieyasu Tokugawa watched as Nobunaga walked away, he needed to get rid of him and quick. Or else his plan would be in ruins. He glared at Oichi and Nagamasa, who were sitting together. Little did they know, they wouldn't be happy for much longer.

* * *

**Here's the chapter, I know it was really crap but please review anyway. Because the next chapter's will be much, much better! So I apologise for this pathetic chapter, though I blame writer's block!**


	4. Reflections

**Ok, I apologise for the really late update but I have writer's block (still) and was busy. So anyways apart from the late delay, there are massive changes to this story. It will now be 2 separate stories, making it a series. Lover's Peril mainly focusing on Oichi and then the sequel is focused on Nagamasa. Each will be 25 to 30 chapters long maybe, hopefully.**

**MorningEmerald: Hahah 4 days late? I think I'm 4 weeks late with this update. Don't worry Oichi won't be kidnapped for a while, a long while. You're looking forward to her abduction!? Haha. I wish I could stab the writer's block. Yep you are random and thanks for reviewing!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks. Yep the plot thickens.**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad it wasn't pathetic.**

**ThePeacockFeather: Thanks! Well sorry for the wait but now you get to read more!**

* * *

Oichi walked along the halls silently thinking about the coming battle. She hated conflict but she knew she had no choice but to fight in these troubled times. Besides she now had another reason to fight now.

Peace wasn't the only objective, her fiancé was the only other reason why she now took up arms. If he died, Oichi knew she would fall apart and break into a shattered version of herself. And only the gods know what that would do to the world.

But this battle, Oichi felt for Lady Nō the woman was fighting against her family, her own blood and Oichi had no idea how the woman could stand it. Her heart vroke for the woman and Oichi decided to comfort her.

Nō was standing in the doorway, watching her husband with a malicious smile as she felt a hand reach out and touch her shoulder. Nō turned around only to find Oichi with a sad smile on her face.

"Lady Nō, how do you do it?" Oichi asked, her voice full of concern. The beautiful woman had an idea of what the younger beauty was talking about, but she still asked for the sake of it. "Do what?"

Oichi wanted to back away as she saw her sister in-law's snake like grin but she stood her ground bravely. "You are willing to go into battle against your family, yet you're aren't affected by it? Lady Nō I-" Oichi was cut off by Nō.

"The Saito are no longer my family. I am not the Viper's Daughter, I am the Demon King's Wife. But it is lovely that you, my dear is concerned about me." Nō said, as the grin disappeared and a more malicious smirk made an appearance. "But I would be more worried about your fiancé. It would be devastating to see you widowed before you even got married."

Oichi looked down embarrassed slightly as Nō comfortingly touched Oichi's shoulder. "Don't worry dear, I will be fine." Nō added with a comforting smile that seemed out of place on the gorgeous woman's face.

Oichi nodded as she continued to walk down the hall, her mind still occupied about the coming battle and what would happen, would she be ok? Would Nagamasa be ok? Would they both make it out alive?

So many questions were in her mind, all of them would be left unanswered until after the battle ended. Deep in her thoughts, Oichi was unaware that she was about to walk right into Katsuie Shibata.

Crashing into him with a 'oomph' Oichi fell to the floor and looked to see the 'Devil Shibata' turning around angrily only for his anger to cease and a look of... Love? One his features for a split second. _'Could he really? Nah...' _Oichi thought to herself before returning to reality and seeing Katsuie extend his hand to help the woman up.

Oichi accepted it and stood up, she thanked Katsuie who blushed nervously before Oichi continued her walk. A smile grew on her face as she saw a wisteria tree. "Oh, it's so beautiful." Whispered Oichi as she reached out and grabbed one.

Tucking it in her hair, Oichi sat on the ground and enjoyed the peace and serenity of this moment. As she knew it could very well be her last. But no matter what it was destiny's decision and whatever destiny decided it would happen.

Oichi could only hope the destiny was favouring her, her fiancé and the rest of the Oda retainers. Leaning back on the tree, Oichi closed her eyes and let out a sigh. So serene and peaceful, she never wanted it to end.

But she knew that this was only a peaceful moment in a war torn world. "The only thing that could make me more happier would be Lord Nagamasa being here with me." The beauty whispered into the winds as she allowed herself to drift off into another world, one of peace without war.

A land full of beauty, love and joy. Without fights, wars or sieges. It was just a peaceful land ruled by her brother and Nō, Oichi and Nagamasa had gotten married and they were thinking about having children, lots of them.

Oichi was suddenly awoken from her daydream and opened her eyes to see her fiancé's handsome face looking right at her. "Oichi, we were all looking for you!" Nagamasa said as Oichi raised an eyebrow confused. "We are about to go to battle." Explained Nagamasa as Oichi quickly moved to get up, only to head butt Nagamasa.

The two shared a laugh as they walked to the army and prepared to go to battle once again, but this time they were participating in it as fiancés, and Oichi could only hope that the both of them made it out unscathed.

* * *

**Ok, there it is. I apologies for the delay and it had hardly any Nagamasa and Oichi moments, but I'm still learning on how to write a Romance story, so bear with me mates. Anyway please leave a review!**


	5. Battle of Mt Inaba Castle

**So here is the battle! I really apologize for the very late update but I had tons of assignments, one after the other. So just when I thought I was finally done, I got another assignment! Also I apologize if this chapter sucks, but I'll try my best to make it really great! Anyway, I hope to make this epic and great! So now folks here is the Battle of Mt Inaba Castle! Also once again, remember that the characters are in DLC DW disguises from WO3!**

**ThePeacockFeather: Aww, I'm so glad that I portray Nō. And thanks! I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter!**

**Morning Emerald: Yep, the battle is next! (Or now would be more accurate!) I normally do write down the ideas, but then I haven't saved so they get deleted... I so wish I could take a walk in the woods but there's no woods where I live. At all. It actually was a filler chapter... But I'm glad you thought it was good!**

**Shadow Katakura: Thanks! I'll be sure to check out your stories eventually... Well here's the update, sorry it wasn't soon!**

**Assassin master ezio 91: Thanks! Well the wait is finally over!**

* * *

Nene smiled as she stared at the castle, it was going to be so easy to penetrate this thing and open the gates. Even a non ninja would be able to sneak in, the army was weak. "Who's feeding them anyway?" Nene asked herself.

"Time for punishment!" Exclaimed the ninja, who was dressed in an outfit that didn't really look like the one a ninja would wear but it was very pretty and had some modifications to it that made it acceptable. How Nene was never caught in that bright yellow outfit she had no idea.

Nene disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared onto the castle gates. "Time to make my husband proud!" Diving into the enemy territory, midway to the ground Nene vanished in a sea of yellow energy as she appeared next to the ropes that controlled the gate.

When the motherly ninja was sure no one was watching, she swiftly cut the ropes opening the gates, before repeating the same process on the other two sides. "Like taking a candy from a baby!" Smiled Nene as she disappeared to her husband's side as the other gates all opened.

* * *

Oichi was currently in the main camp, her thoughts going to Nagamasa as she wondered if he would be ok in this battle. She knew her husband was not as smart as Kanbei or as strong as Katsuie or Toshiie and definitely not as selfish as the Monkey to flee and leave his allies behind when things got bad.

A voice brought her out of her thoughts, Oichi turned around to look at her sister in-law who had decided to speak to her. "You honour me, my dear, by arriving with your husband just for this little battle to obliterate my ancestral Saito Clan." Oichi wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Nobunaga Oda knew of Oichi's concerns for her husband. "Does something trouble you Oichi?" He asked knowingly, his sister sighed and shared her concerns, "I am worried you may place Nagamasa in danger." Nobunaga chuckled, this battle was not only just a stepping stone for his larger plans but it was also to see just how fruitful his alliance with Nagamasa was. "If you wish for him to be safe, then it is up to you to ensure it."

"Up to me...?" Oichi asked herself, her brother's words burying deep into her mind. When word came to Nobunaga that Nene had opened all gates he shouted so his command would be heard by all of his officers. "That gates are open! Lay siege to Mt Inaba castle from all sides!"

"That garrison, if I want to end this battle quickly then I need to get that out of the way before I meet with Nagamasa." Oichi observed pearing into the distance and noticing a garrison guarded by two officers.

Making her way out of the main camp, she stopped her advance when Nō called out for her. "You're an adorable little couple." Oichi blushed and smiled, "Thank you, my Lady." Nō smiled a devious smile as she spoke once more, "It would be terrible if something were to... Compromise your relationship. Do keep an eye on your husband, after all I'd hate to see you become a widow so soon."

To say her sister in-law terrified Oichi would be a mistake, she was more then terrified of the Viper's Daughter. Oichi could never be sure of what the woman was thinking, Oichi smiled slightly, Nō and Nobunaga were a perfect match really.

Clearing her head of any thoughts, Oichi ran towards the garrison controlled by Morinari Ando and Shigenori Takenaka. Oichi was determined as rolled to advoid Morinari's strike. Spinning around Oichi hit both of her opponents with her sakura hoops.

Shigenori cried out in pain as Oichi brought 2 of her sakura hoops forward, the blades spinning into his stomach and shredding it, she repeated the process with her other hand before combing the 4 sakura hoops together and made a upward strike. Shigenori let out a scream of pain as he collapsed to the floor and crawled away from the battle.

"Love will make me stronger!" Declared Oichi as she set her sights on Morinari Ando. Oichi swiped her right sakura hoops downwards at Morinari then she dis the same thing with the left before jumping up with her hoops crossed and swiped all her hoops downwards with her right hand, same thing with the left, right, and left again. At the end of her onslaught she twirled and her weapons proceeded to hit her target.

"I will live to fight another day!" Called out Morinari as he fled from the battlefield. Oichi sighed in relief a sshe had succeded in her mission to capture the garrison, she raised both the Oda and Azai flags.

As she stood on the walls of the garrisons, that was when she saw it. The Saito had just ambushed her husband. "Lord Nagamasa! I'm coming!" She cried out as she hurriedly but cautiously hoped down from the wall and ran towards her husband's location.

"Out of my way!" Ordered Oichi as she rushed past the enemy officer Michikatsu Inoue. Dodging all enemy attacks, Oichi ignored them all and rushed to her husband's side just in time to witness Katsuie Shibata slay Saizo Kani.

"This fortress lives up to it's reputation, access will not be easily ensured." Claimed Nagamasa as Katsuie just grunted in response, he didn't like the young Azai leader. Though that was mostly due to his crush on Oichi.

"Lord Nagamasa! I'm glad you're okay!" Oichi called out in relief as the young couple shared a brief hug and from where ever the monkey was, Oichi swore she heard him say, "We all know you're happy, you don't have to rub our noses in it. Still I suppose they should make the most of it, I have a bad feeling about their future."

Oichi's nose wrinkled in disgust, what did Hideyoshi know about what would happen to her and Nagamasa? Absolutely nothing, but still Oichi knew that fate could be cruel. It could be very cruel...

"Lord Katsuie, I thank you for helping my husband." Oichi addressed the general, who blushed and stammered out a short reply. "I... Uh... He's Lord Nobunaga's.. Ally.." Oichi smiled, she knew the real reason behind why he did it.

"My Lord, let's advance towards the castle together?" Offered Oichi to Nagamasa. "Sure, with you by my side I'm sure we'll be able to take that castle in no time." The lovers made their way to the castle only to find Naomasa Ujilie in the way.

Nagamasa made the first move and swung his lance, Naomasa rolled out of the way but couldn't avoid Oichi's strike. the battle continued like that for a while, Oichi and Nagamasa gaining the upper hand when suddenly Naomasa was about to slit Oichi's throat while she was distracted.

In a split second Naomasa had an axe buried deep within his skull. "You idiot! How could you let that puny weakling nearly kill Oichi! Boy, you need to get into shape!" Katsuie barked at Nagamasa, who looked down in shame. "I'm sorry... I don't deserve you Oi-"

"Nonsense! Nagamasa, if it was anyone's fault it was mine." Oichi cut off her husband who raised his head and they looked into each others eyes and slowly walked towards each other only to be barked at even more by Katsuie.

As soon as they entered the castle, Mitsuhide Akechi came out of nowhere. "The castle has been breached! I will stop the intruders!" He declared as he turned to look at Oichi. "Your brother intends to seize Mino?" He asked.

"My brother cares not for Mino! It is but a stepping stone for larger things!" Oichi told Mitsuhide as the warrior began his onslaught of attacks on her, starting with a series of quick stabs that she just managed to block. She retaliated by hanging from her weapon, that was attached to a tree branch, as she spun around twice with her leg forward, repeatedly hitting Mitsuhide with it.

He charged at her and did she slashes before finishing his short sprint. Oichi observed that for a warrior, he wasn't wearing much armour. Before Oichi could attack, Mitsuhide twirled and when he landed on the ground created a small whirlwind that stunned Oichi.

He stabbed his sword into the ground and 3 small blue whirlwinds were created and each hit Oichi. She cried out in pain but got back up. Once again, before Oichi could retaliate Mitsuhide thrusted his sword forward, the tip got caught on Oichi's clothing and he hoisted her high in the air and the did two diagonal cuts, slicing her.

Nagamasa then came to his fiancé's rescue and started stabbing his lance rapidly, Mitsuhide cried out in pain at the onslaught of attacks and to finish off Nagamasa sent 5 fire orbs at Mitsuhide. "Arrgh!" Cried out Mitsuhide who was sent flying away.

When Mitsuhide got up, he glared at the couple. It was his turn to show them what he could do, he sheathed his blade, but keep his hand on the hilt. Staying like that for a couple of seconds as he charged up and the attack and quickly unsheathed his blade with such speed that it sent a large blue, flat projectile forward, Oichi and Nagamasa were sent flying and rolled on the ground.

"It's time I showed Mitsuhide just how strong mine love has made me!" Oichi cried out as she ran close to Mitsuhide and just as he was about to attack her, she made her sakura hoops spin continuously around her, stunning her opponent.

To finish him off, she unleashed four pink pillars of light, Mitsuhide was trapped in one of the pillars and it damaged him greatly. As the pillars exploded, Mitsuhide was sent flying into a tree. He stood up slowly, clutching his side. "I will get my revenge, Nobunaga." Mitsuhide spoke with such venom in his voice it frightened Oichi.

Soon after Mitsuhide retreated. "With you by my side, there is no danger I cannot face." Said Nagamasa smiling as Oichi turned around to face him, "You give yourself too little credit, my Lord." Admitted Oichi, though she was blushing at what Nagamasa had said.

Eventually the 2 lovers entered the 2nd floor, where they had heard the voice of Hanbei call out, "Alright boys, how bout' we give out guests a warm welcome?" As he said that an enemy ambush happened. "An ambush! How could I have been so careless..." Nagamasa said with his head down in shame. "Fear not, my Lord, we will be able to overcome this." Oichi said.

Eventually they defeated the Raid Captains and after hearing news that Nō had killed Tatsuoki Saito they advanced to get Hanbei to surrender. As Oichi approached Hanbei, he declared "You make a lovely couple. That Nagamasa's a lucky man. But perhaps he relies on you a little too much. Without you, he'd probably fall apart."

"You have it all wrong. It is I who would be lost without him." Stated Oichi, Hanbei raised his hands in an apologetic way. "My humblest apologies my lady. I thought you were a little stronger then that." Hanbei admitted and with that the battle started.

Hanbei attacked first, spinning his compass twice, Oichi rolled out of the way for both attacks. She waited for him to make his next move, he did and spun his compass. Oichi gasped as the blade just missed her.

The process repeated itself over and over, as Hanbei began to notice how exhausted he was, he realized Oichi's ploy to tire him out. He wanted to face palm, how could he have fallen for that.

"This is war, no hard feelings right?" Asked Hanbei as he extended his compass and the blades started to spin, juggling Oichi. This continued for a while until he slowly started to spin his compass around him using both arms. Eventually he sped up, creating a large tornado.

"Oomph!" Was the sound Oichi made when she made contact with the wall. She slowly stood and decided to go on the offensive, he was exhausted anyway. Oichi released all of her sakura hoops as they spun/rolled towards Hanbei, cutting and dragging him towards Oichi at the same time. As he drew close to her, the hoops returned and she slapped Hanbei in the face with the hoops. Knocking him to the ground.

Tying him up with rope, thus capturing him. "This is what my love can do!" Proclaimed Oichi as Hanbei muttered, "Now I think would be a good time for a nap." Nagamasa came rushing into the room.

When he saw Hanbei tied up, Oichi ran over and hugged her true love. "We did it my Lord!" Nagamasa smiled and hugged her back. "With your help, we may be able to create a land of peace after all."

Unknown to the pair, a figure was watching them. The figure was Nobunaga, by his side was his wife and her hands covered in the blood of her family member. "A fruitful Alliance indeed." Chuckled Nobunaga darkly.


End file.
